Ignorance is Bliss
by Myra Cifer
Summary: Have you ever wondered who rules the Soul Society? Its about time the world got an answer. Five years ago, Aren lost all her memories in an 'accident.' Now, she's finally getting them back. But will the memories tear her apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! So here's the plot. I came up with this idea a while ago. I had always wondered who the rulers of Soul Society were. Held so highly, yet they never dropped in to help. So of course my mind went crazy, found an explanation, and this story was born. **

**It sort of jumps right in, so you may get confused. I may have to go back and change stuff... **

**All shall be explained soon so, go on, read the first chapter:)**

Who am I? Many people ask themselves that question. Its almost ridiculous to think about. But what if you honestly didn't know? Your past just wasn't there? That's what it was like for me. One day, five years ago, I just was. There was no explanation. I had no memories. No family. No life.

I was adopted by a loving family almost immediately. I had an adoring mother, a loving father, and a little sister that followed me everywhere I went. And I had a life. I had a family. And I had new memories. But it didn't explain the ones I had lost. The question was burned into my mind. Who am I?

Then, when I turned sixteen, my world began to change. No one could see it happening. Not one of my loved ones noticed. But I began to remember. At first, I thought they were nightmares, visions. And then... well, you'll see.

A very wise man once said, "Ignorance is bliss." Oh was he right.

* * *

><p>Aren stood at the street corner, unsure of where to go. She had never felt so lost in her life. That baka Shiji wasn't picking up his cell phone and if they didn't finish their research, their teacher would murder them. And Aren didn't want to die because of a stupid assignment. So she had decided to track Shiji down.<p>

Aren had never been to his house before and of course, she only had an address. She stood and the sign peering down the road. It couldn't be right. There wasn't any houses down the street, just an abandoned warehouse. Aren gripped the sheet of paper. If that idiot punked me and gave me the wrong address, so help me, she thought murderously. She stalked towards the warehouse. I might as well try, she reasoned with herself. Its not like there will be anyone there... She stood at the end of the drive way. Though it was obviously abandoned, it looked hospitable. I mean, she thought, its not like there's holes in the walls or cracked windows. And there wasn't. The building was light tan with a small, darker door. A window spanned across the front on what looked to be the second story. It kinda looked cozy, once you got past the creepiness. She stepped forward but was suddenly stopped. Aren looked around in confusion. She moved her hand forward until it came in contact with the obstacle. It was like an invisible wall. Curious, Aren leaned forward, putting her weight against the barrier. For a moment, it held. And then she felt herself slipping through. It was the oddest sensation, like passing through a waterfall. She fell to the ground with a thud. Whaa? What was that? She thought holding her head. She quickly looked around to make sure no one had seen. Satisfied, she stood up, brushing off her bleached jeans, and walked to the door.

* * *

><p>"Oiiiiii, Ken-sei!" Mashiro called out. "We've got company!"<p>

"What?" Kensei called out, pissed that he'd been woken up by the green-haired witch. "I was sleepin' ya know!" he yelled.

"But Kensei!" she said, pouting, "Its important!"

"What in the world could be more important than Kensei's beauty rest?" Rose teased.

"SHUT UP!" Kensei yelled. Sometimes he just wanted to strangle them all! It was the only way he could get any rest...

THWACK! "You're too noisy," Shiji complained as his fist connected with Kensei's head.

"Oh, you did not.." Kensei threatened, a vein bulging, but when he turned around, Shinji had disappeared.

"What did you want Mashiro?" Shiji called out, walking away from Kensei.

"DON"T IGNORE ME DAMMIT!" Kensei roared. But Shiji didn't turn. Kensei slumped to the ground, defeated as Mashiro bounced over to Shinji.

"Now, what did you need," Shiji asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I was _trying _to tell you that someone got past the perimeter!"

Everyone in the room froze. Intruders? The silence continued, trying to make out the intruders reiastu. Nothing. Not a single thing was different! "Are you sure," Lisa asked tensely.

"Yes, I'm-"

I'M A BARBIE GIRL IN A BARBIE WORLD! "Moshi moshi," Shiji said, answering his blaring phone.

"SHINJI!" Aren voice blasted venomously out of the speakers.

"Oh shit..." Shinji cursed, remembering the assignment.

"Why the hell didn't you pick up your phone! We have an assignment or did you forget!"

"I know, I know," he said, cursing under his breathe. "Look, I'm really sorry-"

"Ya, ya, cut the crap," Aren said. She was obviously furious. Shinji took a deep breath. Aren was the last person he wanted to be mad at him. They were becoming fast friends, and he didn't want to screw it up. "Where are you?" Aren asked.

"At home," he replied quietly, trying to avoid the small girl's rage.

"You mean the warehouse?" She asked, still furious.

"How did you know?" He asked confused.

"Just get your sorry ass up here and unlock the door."

"Oh..." he said, but the line was already dead. "Hey guys... I found our intruder."

* * *

><p>Aren tapped her foot impatiently. Damn that Shinji, how could he forget! He promised to contact her, but then he wasn't at school in the days following. Aren knew he wasn't sick. If he was playing hooky, then he should at least have the decency to answer her texts, but NOOOOOO! She fumed. Baka.<p>

Aren heard the lock click as the door swung open. Cool air conditioning flew out, causing her brunette hair to whip back. She looked at the boy leaning against the door, his blonde hair shinning in the sunlight. He wore white skinnies and a plain black tee, completed by his classic yellow tie.

"Hi-" Shinji was quickly cut off by Aren's fist connecting with his nose. "What was that for?" he screeched as blood dripped down his chin. Aren paided him no mind and strode past him.

It was dark in the ware house, lit only by a few naked bulbs. She glanced up, surprised by the cavernous ceiling. The building's roof looked taller than Notre Dame. Aren stared at the room in amazement. Crumbling levels of concrete framed the walls. Doors were placed strategically along the concrete paths. It seemed that the ware house once held different floors. It was as if a bomb had gone off, leaving only the walls and ceiling intact. The room was empty except for a few scattered couches and a treadmill. Empty styrofoam boxes and plastic take out bags littered the ground.

"Nice place," Aren said, genuinely impressed. It wasn't what she was expecting but it was nice.

"Thanks," Shinji replied. Geez, if he knew that she was coming, he would have cleaned up a little. But Aren seemed just as at home anyway.

"So the project," Aren started, looking at him.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight," Shinji delayed.

Aren sighed. "Shinji, what is our project about?"

Shinji studied his toes. "Um..."

"You have no idea," Aren deadpanned.

"Basically," Shinji offered a grin.

"God, you are..."Aren began trailing off, her vision blurring.

_I'm in a lab. The walls are midnight blue, so dark, its like its swallowing me I can't breathe. _

Shiji looked at his friend, her eyes were unfocused. He ran to her side. "What wrong?" he queried. Aren turned her head towards him. She took a shaky breath. "It's happening... again," she forced out.

_Fluorescent lights flicker coldly. I hear voices ahead. _

Shiji's eyes widened and he ran forward to grab her. He held her tight, trying to remind her that he was there, that her vision wasn't real. But she seemed to far away. She stumbled backwards. "There are other people here," she said, sounding terrified.

_I begin to walk, each step echoing through the lab. Tanks of green fluid glow eerily as I walk by. The voices are clearer now, I must be getting closer. I begin to run, my breathe coming in gasps. I don't know why I feel so scared. I try to calm myself, taking deep breaths. I stop just before the last tank. I crouch behind it, my ears straining. I can barely make out their conversation. _

"_You don't want to do this," a voice sounded out. It sounds so familiar, but I just can't place it._

"_Oh, I really think I do," another voice said. My blood ran cold. It sounded carefree, despite the heavy atmosphere._

"_The consequences of what you're planning are great," a females voice rang out. It was comforting, strong and powerful, like nothing would stand in her way. I smiled. It sounded like... home._

"_I realize," the whimsical voice said. "But I just can't help it! You two are the perfect test subjects! All I want is to slice you open and study you. What color will you dye? Red like the others? Maybe not, after all, you're special." _

"_We don't want to hurt you," the male stated calmly. Where had I heard his voice? Wait... Dad? _

Shiji reached forward to take her hand, to remind her that she wasn't alone when her eyes opened in surprise.

"Dad?" she said, not quite sure. Shiji stopped cold. Aren had never recognized anyone in her visions. "Daddy!" she cried, breaking into a smile.

"_Daddy!" I cried, running around the corner. _

She took a step forward, but jolted to a stop.

_I stopped cold, my eyes growing wide. Everything was in slow motion as he fell. The blood spilling from his chest seemed to freeze. He fell in front of me and when he saw me, he smiled. His body hit the floor with a resounding thud. _

"Daddy?" she said, her voice broken. She held back a sob. "No.." she said.

_His eyes dimmed. I stiffly turned to the others. A man stood there, his zanpakto stained with my father's blood. He turned and with a fluid movement, he thrust the steely blade through my mother's heart. But she didn't gasp, no, she didn't even look horrified. She just looked at me and smiled. It was the last time I ever saw that warm, that comfort. _

"What? What's happening?" Shiji cried.

"He's, he's... killing them," Aren forced out.

_My mother grabbed the sword and plunged it deeper into her own chest. Her eyes slid shut as her form crumpled. It felt like my soul had been shattered. It hurts. It. Hurts. I fell to my knees, my hands covering my eyes, but not masking the murder. _

"_Daddy? Mommy?" I whimpered. My vision blurred. _

She sank to her knees, her hands shaking as she brought them up to cover her eyes. Her clear hazel eyes peeked out. "Daddy? Mommy?" She whimpered. Her entire body started convulsing. Shiji ran forward, trying to hold her down.

"_No." The murder looked at me, golden eyes flashing gleefully. Pain. Sorrow. Angst. Murder. Sadness. Death. Gone. GONE. And I screamed. _

She leaned back, a scream ripping from her throat. Shiji's blood froze. It wasn't the type of scream like when your terrified, or when your hurt. It sounded like she had just lost everything in the world.

**Confused? It's alright. Just review and all shall be explained in the next chapter:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally done! I'll get the next one out sooner:) Enjoy!**

_She leaned back, a scream ripping from her throat. Shiji's blood froze. It wasn't the type of scream like when your terrified, or when your hurt. It sounded like she had just lost everything in the world. _

Shinji stared in shock at the scene unfolding around him. One moment, Aren was fine, about to reprimand him for not listening in class. The next, she was having a vision.

* * *

><p>It was a few days after he met Aren that he learned about her past. Shinji was lurking around the campus, skipping class. When he heard sobbing. He carefully approached the sound, making sure no one saw. It was in the school's garden were he found her. Curled up under the willow tree, softly weeping with eyes shut tight. Shinji stepped on a stick, the crack alerting her of his presence. Her head snapped up, only slightly relaxing when she saw it was him. But the Aren Shinji saw was completely different than the one her first met. The calm, confident, fiery brunette was reduced to tears. Puffy eyes watched him as Shinji walked up to her and sat beside her. The sat in silence until Aren's tears slowed. Finally, she took a deep breath. "Can you keep a secret Shin?"<p>

"Of course," he automatically responded. But he meant it.

"Ok..." she pause and took another deep breath. "Five years ago, I woke up with no memories. They told me I was in an 'accident' and that my mother and father were dead." She tried to laugh but it got stuck in her throat. "The funny thing is, they never told what kind of accident it was. My adoptive family didn't know. And the doctors wouldn't say. I had no idea who I was. "

Shinji opened his mouth to say something but Aren cut him off, "And then, when I turned sixteen, the visions started..."

"What visions?" Shinji asked.

Aren paused. "I've never told anyone this," she admited. "When I turned sixteen, I began having visions. Of places I've never seen, of people I don't know. Some are normal, meeting a new person, walking around a strange place. But some... are terrifying." She said and began hyperventilating again.

Shinji put his arm around her and drew her close. Her breathing slowed. "Is that why...?" Shinji asked tentatively.

Aren smiled, tears still running down her cheeks. "Yes. When a bad one hits me, I can't stand it. I have to get away."

Shinji looked at her. "I'll help you." She looked up, confused. "I'll be there for you, when it gets bad."

Aren looked at him, her hazel eyes reflecting in his own. "That'd mean the world, Shin."

That day was only a few weeks ago, though it felt like months.

* * *

><p>A symbol appeared on her chest, glowing red hot. Shinji's eyes grew wide in recognition. It was a type of bakudo, one he'd never seen, only heard about. Number 100. It wasn't supposed to exist, just a whispered rumor. Shinji had never heard of anyone learning it, much less using it on someone. The ultimate binding. He took a step closer when the symbol started to shine.<p>

Shinji began to run towards her as the binding came undone. Tears streamed down her face. Her hands cupped her face in an attempt to stop the vision. But it didn't hide what had happened.

_I was screaming. I couldn't stop. How could I? What else could I do but scream? His golden eyes glinted as his face split into a grin. He took a step towards me._

Suddenly, she stopped. Shinji stopped running in surprise. "Aren?" he asked. Her hands dropped to the ground. Her eyes were wide in horror.

"Stay back," she said, her lips barely moving.

_"Stay back," I warned._

Shinij stood in confusion. He knew she wasn't talking to him. Which meant someone was coming. And her vision was about to get worse.

_Each of his steps echoed through the lab. I wanted to run. To run away and never look back. Never let him catch me. But I was trapped in his golden eyes. Move. Run. But my body wouldn't move. It kept playing through my mind. Her smile as she drove the sword deeper into her chest. Gone. She's dead. _

_My head snapped up. Dead. Their dead. Every atom of my being felt supercharged. I stood, the air blasting away from me._

Aren's head snapped up. The fog covering her eyes had cleared. Suddenly, she was on her feet. Shinji watched in shock. So fast! How? The ground began to shake. Shinji's eyes widened in realization. He flash stepped toward her, but it was too late. Reaistu began to pour from her body, spinning around her. Shinji was thrown back. The other viazards rushed through the doors, only to be forced to their knees by the immense reaistu. A purple cyclone enveloped Aren's body.

_I lunged at him. My fist connected with his head, snapping his neck. His form crumpled. I fell to my knees, my fists driving rhythmically into the fallen body. Blood stained my fingers. I felt bones snap beneath me._

_I took a breath and stood. I walked away, leaving a bloody trail. A wild cackle sounded from behind me. I froze, my blood running cold. I forced myself to turn. _

_His broken form lay on the ground. But his horrifying eyes still roamed, looking for his prey. They locked on me. I was again trapped in their dying gaze. His face was split by a piano grin. I took a step back, ready to flee._

_His body began to shake. His eyes bulged from his head, veins popping. A hand groped for its zanpakto. I took a stance, ready to defend myself. But it wasn't necessary. He screamed and plunged the sword into his neck. I gasped. What? What the hell? He chocked on his own blood, body trembling. Green goop oozed from his eyes and nose. And he burst, like a balloon. Green slime coated the walls. His body began to melt. All that was left was a puddle on the floor._

_It began to move towards the wall. "You think you've won?" His voice laughed. "So close little girl. So very very close."_

_No. NO. "DAMMIT!" I screamed running towards him. _

"_Its useless. You can't attack me in this form. I can't attack either. But I'll be back," his voice echoes lazily around the lab. "Who knows in how long? A few days, a year. Watch your back, little girl. Fear the shadows and night. And when you least expect it..." He snickered. 'Goodbye Elfen." The last bit of goop disappeared into the wall._

The reiastu stopped suddenly. The tornado disappeared. Dust covered the warehouse, the room in even more disarray than before. Shinji and the other viazards righted themselves. "Oi Shinji!" Hiyori yelled. "What the..."

The dust cleared. Aren stood in the center, her face distraught.

_My hands fell to my sides. I dragged my body out of the lab, out of the stench of death. I looked at the rising sun as tears flowed freely down my cheeks._

Tears sprang from her eyes as she collapsed. Shinji flash stepped to her side, catching her unconscious form. Shinji's head was bowed. "Hachi. Did the barrier hold?"

Hachi looked dazed. "Yes, but just barely. Seven out of the eight were destroyed." Gasps resonated from the other viazards. Shinji gritted his teeth. Aren shifted in his grasp.

"I figured it out," her voice rasped. "I remember." Her form went limp again. Shinji stood and carried her out of the room.

He turned back to the dumbfounded viazards. "Call Urahara."

**So. Has anyone figured out who killed Aren's parents yet? And what is the mysterious Elfen? If you wanna find out, review! **


End file.
